Dangan Ronpa: A Different Despair
by hateyuforever
Summary: When I received the letter calling me to Kibougamine, I though it was a joke. When I answered, saying I would be attending, I meant itas a joke. I only realized all of it was real when I received my admission note and that plane ticket. But Kibougamine wasn't hope, it was despair; and if I want to survive in this mutual killing, I know I will have to find some sacrifices...
1. Chapter 1

**DanganRonpa: A Different Despair**

_Ok, so I just finished the first DR and it was as awesome as the possibility of me playing the second is borderline inexistent. Considering there are a lot of fanfics written this way, I thought I would try my hand at one. This is an AU with mostly OCs._

**Prologue – Welcome to Hope's Academy**

Kibougamine was a prestigious high school known worldwide. And it was free. The sum of this was what compelled me to accept their invitation. That and the fact it only accepted "Super Duper High School" something students, and that it was impossible for one to enroll by oneself.

That was the very building that towered over even the mayor's place, and that is saying something. It was like the whole world revolved around that place. My face probably wouldn't show it, but I was quite amazed. As I said before, this school only gathers students of the highest calibers on all fields so it can groom to be the best of the best. Graduating here is said to guarantee a life of success. I think that's pretty much because your"Super Duper" title is a given of what area you should work in the future. Before extending its branches outside Asia, Kibougamine had already been producing top-tier prospects for every discipline for hundreds of years.

Before, it fostered student´s whom its home country, Japan, could put their hope on. Now, that goes for the whole globe, earning it, more than ever, the title of "Hope's Academy".

There are two qualifications one must meet to enroll, or rather, to be scouted:

1."You must currently be enrolled in high school."

2."You must excel in all subjects."

The scouting process is actually quite simple. So simple, in fact it´s not even worth to be anguished about enrolling if you are a genius. You simply come home and find a letter in your mailbox. I never had such hope.

And yet, there I was, standing before the gates to an academy as superbly, supremely amazing as that. This is the part where I should probably introduce myself as your regular high school student, shocked to have received such letter, and deadly anxious, right? Well, that's not entirely true.

While I think that I'm nothing special, I have grown to find the people around me rather dumb. Not all of them, mind you. I do have pretty intelligent acquaintances, more than I am, actually, but the majority of people I use to socialize with seems to be a step behind. But I don't of myself as a genius, quite the opposite, really. While in normal situations I tend to stand out positively with brainwork, there were several humiliating occasions, such as losing something in my pocket and, when I was a kid, my hand. So I came to the conclusion that, while my grades are not the best, I´m still not THAT average.

While, yes, I was shocked to find the letter in my mailbox, "shock" is not a reaction that has much meaning for me. My first tough was of what my parents would think about sending their fifteen years old son to a city (which name I don't remember. My memory only works on other stuff, like mystery novels, games, etc. On that note, it's been some time since I read one that I couldn't figure out until the end) on almost another continent. Well, it's just its north counterpart, but still.

The continent we're talking about is America. Since Kibougamine came to America, it obviously went north. In the portion of the continent I was born in, there wasn't much student material. So we paid to send the letter answering the invitation. I got ready by the next week. The day before the day before I left, a single plane ticket arrived by mail. At least this is at their expenses. But so will my education be, I suppose. When the plane was arriving at the airport, the Academy was visible. It was so impressive; one didn't need to check twice to reach it. It was matter of half an hour walk to the Kibougamine's gates.

And while, yes, I was anxious, this Academy let out a vibe too good for me to care. It was enchanting.

Well, I'm still average enough in my introduction ways. Name´s Dennis. I´m fifteen. My height is about 180 cm and I weight a little over 65 kg.

My hair is really dark and it is short right now, but it grows pretty fast, and without my family bickering, I am not cutting it. Period.

I am not well versed in any subject except for foreign languages, nor am I "extraordinary" at all. I am not well versed in celebrities stuff, nor do I have a particular band that I like. I prefer intelligent entertainment rather than action based one. My favorite sports would be chess and tennis.

Still, there I was, at the gates of an extraordinary school. Last nights, I did my check on "Enrolling on Kibougamine" thread on the net. My new classmates were all promising stuff.

Take the Super Duper High School Liar, for example. She seemed an enchanting girl, but that enchantment was used for getting away with EVERYTHING. I read she actually convinced her parents that she was raped, and the guy was some random stranger. Turns out the part about the stranger was true, but he was still pressured enough to pay her a large sum so she would tell the truth to the cops. That was three years ago. Her answer? 'Yes', it left her mouth, and into the jail he went. He's still locked upit seems. I quite doubt it all, and there are no details on the net, but I'm still thinking on how to ask her about this… And not get tricked.

Next, are the quadruplets – Super Duper High School musicians, with Singer, Drummer, Guitarist and Pianist. It's a wonder you can make some enjoyable music with this arrangement of instruments, but they are quite good. This group produces songs varying from the nonsense people my age tends to like to deep and dark themed musics. They sing in English, Japanese, French and Portuguese, and were even called to make some anime openings.

Next is the Super Duper High School Hacker. He won the title with only one work. His current age is sixteen, but two years ago, he alone drove a big company to the ground. It seems said company kept sending land-sharks to try and his parents' house. He managed to escape unharmed due to his young age, and that act alone was enough to earn him the title of Super Duper High School Hacker.

To it off, there is even a Super Duper High School Mangaka. Even if he is an amateur, he has had a two year long weekly series, and he never took a break, nor did he fall below the fourth position in ranking. It most likely ended on a whim of his. It seems he has the green flag to write during his stay at Kibougamine and publish it all later.

After that, there´s the Super Duper High School Cheater, Thief, Comic Writer, Animator… The Super Duper High School Voice Actor, Gamer, etc, etc.

The weirdest thing was in my letter.

_We at Kibougamine Academy have selected you to join us as this year's Hidden Talent._

If you want my opinion, that's just their way of calling average people to the Academy without degrading it. Hidden Talent? Give me a break. I bet they did this in a lottery and called one result "Hidden Talent" and the other "Luckster".

Anyway, if my assumption is correct, there's your answer on how I got enrolled: luck. I have it when it counts. But standing before the gates, I think I made too much recollection. It's not like I can keep staring at it forever. Mumbling to myself, I gazed down at the admission note on my hand.

_New students meet at 8:00 o'clock sharp in the entrance hall._

There still some time left, but I should probably go and get a footing of the school. With these thoughts, I made my first step into Kibougamine Academy. The first step, overflowing with hope, of a the start of a new life here…Or that's how it was supposed to be.

However, the moment my foot touched the floor, the world began to twist and spin…

…Until it finally blended altogether, like cotton candy.

…Swirling and twirling and whirling and curling…

…Into a thick, syrupy, viscous pulp…

…And the next second…

…Darkness.

That was the beginning of it all, and the end of my everyday life.

I should have realized it then…

I wasn't there because I was the Super Duper High School Hidden Talent…

…But the Super Duper High School Unluckster.

Damn pun would have worked better with the Luckster guy. I hope he has the brains to think of it while blacking out.

_**AN:**__Ok, how was the beginning? I'm playing Dangan Ronpa again to have the structure of the story in mind and for this fanfic to develop at roughly the same pace. The murders will obviously be original, but skeleton of the investigation will be from the game. I would really like your thoughts on this one._

_**Next: Prologue – Introductions **__**Preview:**_

When I woke up, I let out a big yawn, thinking I must have slept in again on a sociology class. Man, god knows how often that happens. Weird stuff is, as far as I can remember, I should be on my way to Kibougamine Academy right now, no?

But then why am I asleep on a hard desk? Am I still at my old school and it was naught but a dream, a really long one at that?

I opened my eyes and scanned the unfamiliar classroom I woke up into.

_Oh, so I really am at Kibougamine Academy… That's a relief…_

My eyes darted around the room. Everything was dark. I looked at the desk, a frail one at that. I looked at the camera. And most peculiar, I looked the where the windows should be. There were only iron plates. A shiver ran down my spine.

_On second though… I'd rather NOT be here right now…_


	2. Chapter 2

**DanganRonpa: A Different Despair**

_I obviously don't own Dangan Ronpa. As much as I would like reviews, I am pretty happy with the amount of views until now. Still, I would love some input on this one, because here is where I introduce the cast and I would appreciate if you could share your thoughts about them. This is not a reader's oriented fic for the most part, but I suppose who the protagonist spends Free Time with can be voted for. Now to get the Poll working…_

**Prologue – Introductions.**

Slowly, my mind returned to its rightful place and my consciousness activated. At first I was comfy, but then I started feeling cold. It was only when I moved my arm to pull the sheets that I realized the angle it was in. Something was wrong. I don't sleep like this. Only if…

…I'm sleeping on a desk. It feels a little uncomfortable too…

When I woke up for good, I let out a big yawn, thinking I must have slept in again on a Sociology class. Man, Gog knows how often that happens. Weird stuff is, I should be heading to Kibougamine Academy right now, right? I even remember the boring trip I took to get there…

But if that's true, why am I sleeping on a hard desk? Am I still at my old school and it was naught but a very long, realistic and detailed dream?

I finally opened my eyes and started scanning where I was. It was an unfamiliar classroom, with no Sociology teacher on my sights.

_Oh, so I really am at Kibougamine… That's a relief…_

If I am in an unfamiliar classroom, it isn't my old school, and I don't think I would enter the wrong school if that wasn't a dream. If I did, I doubt they'd let me sleep there, too…

My eyes then darted around the comfortably dark classroom. I looked at the frail table I had put part of my weight on. The cameras, which surely are positioned to ensure safety. And then I looked at where the windows should be. They probably were there still, but there were iron plates instead of glass.

_On second thought, I'd rather not be here right now…_

That's what crossed my mind.

I looked again on the desk I was collapsed over. And on top of the desk—

"Orientation Info?"

What a cheap-looking pamphlet… Why is it hand-written?

"_The new semester has begun… Wait, scratch that. From here, this Academy becomes a whole new world for you guys."_

What is this? Some prank from whoever put me to sleep?

I scanned the room more carefully. There was even a TV here, but that's not too surprising, considering the caliber of the school. I looked at the clock. It read 7:57.

That time is… What again? It was… Ah, I got it! New students must assemble on the entrance hall at 8:00. What a convenient time to wake up. I hate waiting, but I dislike being late. I just hope this is on the first floor, so I can get where I need to be in three minutes.

Leaving the room in a hurry, I was surprised a little by the design and color of the hallway. Is that purple? What a choice for a school hallway… Anyway, I made a few turns and passed some locked doors (that red one... What's up with it? It feels… important…) and finally made it to the only open door.

When I returned to the entrance hall, I was not surprised in discovering I was no longer alone.

"You new here too?"

"Then, I suppose you guys are…"

"Yup. We're all gonna be freshmen here at Kibougamine starting today."

"That makes sixteen… Pity, fifteen was a really nice and round number…"

And those were inputs from Super Duper High Schoolers…

"And he's apparently very diligent about appointments."

"Yeah… who would arrive at exactly eight?"

"I would", I answered brightly, approaching them.

The ones I first aimed at were the two girls who were commenting on my ALMOST tardiness.

"I'm Dennis, you would be?" I asked.

"My, we have a straight forward one here? Anyway, the name's Kamile Chattus, but you can call me Kally, and I'm not available.

**KAMILE CHATTUS (STAGE NAME: KALLY) – SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL GUITARIST**

The girl who just seems to have mistaken my introduction for flirting is Kamile Chattus. The Chattus are quadruplets who formed a band successful worldwide and make songs in four different languages, including English and Japanese.

Even I think they deserve respect on the musical field, and that's saying something. She's a little shorter than me and has her long hair dyed blue. She is wearing yellow lens, as the band does for shows. Her skin is tanned and she seems the stereotype girl you see in movies, only, you know, with BLUE hair and YELLOW eyes. Her attire consisted of simple black shirt and pants, with a black coat to top it off.

"Well, if you'll pardon me, I don't think you would interest me very much. I do like your songs, but I'm more impressed by gray matter. I wish the guy the best of luck", I spoke my honest thoughts before turning to the other girl, who laughed a little.

"A pleasure to meet you, my name Cecilia Hedwig, but you can call me just 'C'."

**CECILIA HEDWIG (C) – SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL LIAR**

I knew exactly who was smiling at me at that time. This was the Super Duper High School Liar. I heard this girl sent a guy to jail on the accusation of rape. I wonder, is now a good moment to ask her?

"So, Fake-name lady, are you the rumored Queen of Liars?"

She actually smiled a little again. I wonder if she's faking it.

"My, what are you getting at? My name IS very much real, and I would LOVE if you called me 'C'…"

There was demand on that voice.

"While I am here at the title of liar, the true Queen of Lairs, Celestia-sama, is actually my goal."

That's another name I know all too well. Celestia Ludemberg. She is another rumored liar, but she was scouted as Super Duper High School High Roller, leaving the liar post to the girl before me.

"Celestia-sama? I guess that… Celes-chan is Japanese?" I had an enormous impulse to tease her. Of course I know Celes is Japanese, or so the records say, but I wanted to get her reaction on me sounding so disrespectful.

She didn't let me down. Said reaction was just as expected.

"So they say. And I would appreciate it if you refrain from referring to Celestia-sama that way."

Even though I saw right through and she is probably getting mad at me right now, her smile made my heart skip a beat. Not good. I feel like I will be swallowed whole by her lies if I cling too close to her for too long.

"Sorry, I suppose", I found myself apologizing before I knew it. Damn this girl's aura! Ok, calm down. I-m going to ask her now, "Ah, that's right. I wanted to ask you about the ' Net's rumors."

"What are you getting at?"

Her voice was filled with poisonous sweetness. Looks like I underestimated her, I need to tread carefully around this one.

"N-Never mind", I dismissed it. There will be time for that later, when I regain my composure.

Moving on, I approached a guy next. He was all too familiar with his black attire, long blue hair and yellow lens.

"Wassup, Mike Chattus' on the stage!"

**MIKE CHATTUS – SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL SINGER**

This man is the second Chattus of the quadruplets. His singing skill is one of the most renowned in the world, and he tends to give the best singers a run for their money for being in high school.

"Then you must be…" I turned to a perfect replica of Mike.

"Right on the money, Manoel Chattus, at your service."

**MANOEL CHATTUS – SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL DRUMMER**

We are referring to the drummer of the quadruplets. He is a perfect copy of his singer brother and there isn't much I can say about them, seeing as I don't follow music news.

A fourth man approached our party at that time.

"I bet I know who you are."

"Most likely. I am the one known as Kassyere Chattus, pleased to make your acquaintance.

**KASSYERE CHATTUS - SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL PIANIST**

This is the member that stands out of the band. Kassyere don't follow his siblings rule, and let his hair black and tied in a ponytail. His eyes are blue, but he wears a green lens on his left eye.

He looks like the quiet type. Guess I'm moving on. If I'm caught staring, it won't be at a guy.

The next duo I approached was arguing fiercely. If left alone, they would surely kill themselves. I almost regretted my approach, but I wanted to meet everyone.

"…But we make up for it! So what if the eyes are a little big?!"

"A little?! They're bigger than the freaking nose! And all your stories are the same!"

"Hey…"

"You!"

"Yes, you!"

"Me?"

"Yes, you!" both screamed at me. I feel like I've just been dragged into something regrettable.

"Ok, tell me who you guys are first of all..."

"I'm Akio Akira, and I contribute to the greatest cultural objects of the world!"

"I'm Will Steinyr, and I am the true prodigy of this generation's art!"

**AKIO AKIRA – SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL MANGAKÁ**

**WILL STEINYR – SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL COMIC WRITER**

I´ve already bought their works. Serious. One is the prodigy Mangaka of this generation. My doubts are about why he's at America branch and not the Japanese. His series ended up being so good they couldn't reject publishing him at fourteen. His series lasted for three years, he´s seventeen. It ended because he wanted it to. Simple like this. It seems he has the green light to write manuscripts while at Kibougamine.

The other is the comic writer prodigy, almost an equivalent to Akira´s talent. His ideas are too original to be discarded, but his work end up always being an incognita: who will it sell to? Children, teens or adults? The genres he aboard are varied and deep, and his drawing is quite good too. His is the only American comic I buy regularly. They're too expensive these days, but his work is worth it.

"Now answer which is better, form the public's point of view! Make him revel in the glory of our comics!"

"Eh… I do like your work. It's very original. One of the best series I ever read." I answered honestly.

"Not so fast! Mangas are way better at expressing exactly what it wants to!"

"Eh…I do like your work also. It's a masterpiece and the continuity is truly enchanting." I also answered honestly. Truth be told, these guys are amazing on what they write. They put their soul in the paper, a poet might say.

Happy with my ambiguous answers, I almost smiled when the attention was finally drawn from me and they started arguing again. I almost let out a victory shout for escaping unharmed.

The second half of my new classmates was almost organized in a line. A appreciated, but was kind of embarrassed to mobilize so many people for a simple introduction.

"I am Vector Thornandes, but everyone calls me just Thorn. Nice to meet you."

**VECTOR THORNANDES (THORN) – SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL ANIMATOR**

I shook his hand. I actually grabbed it and put in mine before shaking. This guy was the GOD of Otakus around the world, and I respected him deeply. He was hold back a few years in school, but at nineteen, he was responsible for 23 animes. No one knows exactly when he started working. I let him go and moved on.

Next to him were two girls who looked a little younger than me, shoulder to shoulder, and looking a little uncomfortable.

"Hum… your names, please, girls?" I don't know why that here is so easy to make contact with people.

"I am called… Mizuki… Chapellone… Pleased to meet you…"

**MIZUKI CHAPELLONE – SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL GAMER**

After the god of Otakus, we have the goddess of no brainer and game beaters. She plays all the genres in existence, and her walkthroughs are so detailed it's literally impossible not to find what you are looking for. The only genre I heard shed is likes is shooting. Well, I don't like them very much as well, with few exceptions.

"And you are…"

"Sixteen."

Very, very funny.

"And the name…?"

"Oh… I'm Angela Caster."

**ANGELA "CASTER" – SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL HACKER**

There is a lot of commotion on the Internet about the genre of the super hacker. Seems she was a girl after all. The surname Caster is due to her hacker skills I think. I don't think it's her true surname. And I heard Casteris a hacker level or something, but I don't know about that stuff. Who knows? I might be over thinking and that's her true name.

Moving on.

"…"

"…..."

"…."

"…"

"OI!" I shouted. The girl in front of me was actually with her eyes closed and looked like she could fall asleep at any given moment

"Who… Are you?"She asked.

"I'm Dennis. You are?"

"Me? Why would I tell you?"

"It's not very polite asking for identity when you're not going to give yours."

"Listen, boy, do cops introduce themselves when they ask something for someone?"

"YES!"

"Sheesh… You're too loud…"

"Just tell me your name and what's your Super Duper status, ok?"

I was losing my cool. Who is this individual?

"Ok, ok, free piece of information. My name is Shantyara Blossom. My talent is for me to know, and for you to find out. Two weeks for maximum prize."

**SHANTYARA BLOSSOM – SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL ?**

….. Actually, scratch that.

**SHANTYARA BLOSSOM – SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL ROYAL IRRITANT!**

Now, that's better. This girl's ability to piss someone off must be what made her enroll here.

"Hello, I am Kanon. Just Kanon."

"I´ve never heard that name before… Could it be that I am right and you are…"

**KANON – SUPER DUPER HIGHSCHOOL LUCKSTER**

"Yep. That's right. Your average person who really shouldn't be here."

I was right…There is a Luckster. Wait…Why am I under the impression I already met someone with such title. He was a Japanese fella, with a hair a little spiky… Or not? Well, this girl is telling me she is the Luckster, and I have no recollection of ever really meeting a Japanese.

I moved to the last guy of the line.

"Why do I get the feeling I know you as well?" I asked the blonde guy.

"Impossible. I don't socialize with talentless and inferior members of society. My name is Ayumu Sentry, and you probably have seen my face already"

**AYUMU SENTRY – SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL VOICE ACTOR**

Such an arrogant guy is the voice actor who does the voice acting for most protagonists these days. When he takes up a character, he ends up being his, or actually hers, voice actor for all languages it is dubbed. If he wasn't such a jerk I would ask for an autograph later.

And we have reached the last two girls. I know what's left. Just need to put titles to names to faces.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Carol Rolland, and this is my sister Julie. On a second note, she is the one that does well on tests."

Right. That means…

**CAROL ROLLAND - SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL THIEF**

**JULIE ROLLAND – SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL CHEATER**

A thief and a cheater… I know I wouldn't like this combination for my daughters… I was about to answer, glad that the introductions were finally over, when the sound of a TV turning on interrupted me, followed by 'Ding Dongs" and an annoying voice.

"Ahh, ahh! Mic check, mic check! May I have your attention, please? Hello? Is this thing on? Can you hear me? Ahem, very well then… Attention all new students. I would now like to hold an entrance ceremony. So please assemble in the gymnasium – immediately! Catch ya later!"

That annoying voice… I didn't know yet, but that was a voice that would soon bring fear and hopelessness. That annoying voice was the harbinger of despair.

**AN:**_ It sucks to think on names, that's a fact. Anyway, here's the second chapter with the introduction of the other fifteen students – the cast is now presented and one more chapter will finish the prologue. We then move on to the first chapter of these guys school life of mutual killing. Reviews, please?_

**Next: Prologue – Welcome to Despair Academy **_**Preview**_

A teddy bear… No, it had too ominous an aura…

That bear is probably last technology and is equipped with mics, speakers and cameras. It's an impressive arsenal already.

But still… Teddy bears will be teddy bears, no?

"I'M NO TEDDY BEAR! I AM MONOKUMA! I AM THIS ACADEMY'S, AND YOU GUYS', PRINCIPAL!"

I stand corrected.


End file.
